Patent document 1 describes a known technique of a window regulator. In the technique described in patent document 1, a window regulator is coupled to an inner panel.
To improve the efficiency for manufacturing vehicle doors, various kinds of units that are mounted in an inner panel may be integrally modularized. In such a technique, the window regulator is coupled to a base of the vehicle door module (for example, refer to patent document 2).